Aku Tahu
by D3villaZ
Summary: Malam di mana orangtuanya tidak di rumah, Akabane Karma datang berkunjung /for #bloomingpetals event


Malam itu Rio hanya bisa terdiam melihat Akabane Karma— _partner in crime_ -nya—yang tiba-tiba datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Karma, untuk apa kau datang ke mari?"

"Hee … aku ingin menonton _film_ —denganmu."

"Ha?"

—dan Karma melesat masuk, meninggalkan Rio yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** © Matsui Yuusei

 **Aku tahu** _by_ D3villaZ Mio

— _For Blooming Petals event. Prompt "Something she would say as a gratitude"—_

.

.

.

Sepasang mata milik gadis berambut pirang itu terpaku pada sosok yang tengah sibuk menggeledah kulkas di dapur yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang makan—tempatnya duduk.

Seakan tidak peduli pada pemilik rumah, sosok itu tetap asyik pada kegiatannya. Tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan beragam makanan ringan dan juga minuman dari dalam kulkas.

"Karma."

"Hm?"

"Karma!"

"Ada apa?" sosok tadi, Akabane Karma, segera menoleh. Melihat gadis yang duduk tidak jauh darinya tengah menatapnya kesal. "… Rio?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja, sih?" tanya Rio. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Karma. "Sekarang sudah malam. Orang tuaku tidak di rumah. Mengajak seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam rumah membuatku merasa—"

"Tenang saja," sela Karma cepat, sedikit menundukan kepala untuk menatap Rio yang lebih pendek darinya. "Lagipula bukan kau yang mengajakku masuk, kan? Tapi aku yang menyusup masuk ke rumahmu." lanjutnya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Rio mendengus. "Tetap saja. Apa yang akan dipikirkan tetangga padaku jika ada yang melihatmu masuk tadi?"

"Hee … kau percaya diri sekali, ya, Rio?" Karma terkekeh pelan. Kepalanya dia majukan, mengikis jarak antaranya dan sang lawan bicara. "Lagipula … seperti ada yang mau memikirkanmu saja."

 _GYUUT!_

—satu cubitan keras Rio berikan pada pemuda bermarga Akabane.

"Rio! Sakit tahu." Ringis Karma mengelus pipinya yang sudah pasti memerah. Denyutan di pipinya juga masih dia rasakan. Sepertinya tenaga yang Rio gunakan untuk mencubitnya tidak main-main. "Kenapa mencubitku?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan." Tidak peduli kondisi Karma, Rio segera berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. "Mau sampai kapan kau di dapur? Tujuanmu datang ke sini ingin menonton _film_ , kan?" tanya Rio begitu sadar Karma tidak mengikutinya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Hm." Sedetik kemudian Karma merengut, dia baru sadar kalau barang bawaan—makanan ringan dan minuman—yang telah diambilnya dari kulkas cukup banyak. Ditatapnya Rio dengan senyuman di bibirnya, "Nee, Rio … bantu aku!"

Rio memutar bola matanya malas. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap berbalik dan membantu Karma. Toh, dia juga akan ikut memakan atau meminumnya, bukan?

Kini mereka berada di ruang keluarga. Beragam makanan dan minuman diletakan di meja. Sebuah LED TV 40 _inch_ di ruang keluarga siap untuk dinyalakan.

"Film apa yang ingin kita tonton?"

"Aku tidak ingin menonton _film_ koleksimu," ucap Karma, sedotan dari jus stroberi dimainkannya di bibir, sesekali juga menggigitinya. Rio mengernyit melihatnya. Bingung, temannya ini suka jusnya atau sedotannya?

"Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?"

"Tentu saja menonton." Sejenak Karma menegakan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya merogoh kantung celana, mengeluarkan benda mungil berwarna merah. Diberikannya benda mungil itu pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ini—stroberi?" Dahi Rio berkerut bingung. Bukannya mereka mau menonton, lalu kenapa Karma memberinya stroberi mainan ini?

"Rio," Karma menggeser duduknya, mata keemasannya bergerak gusar, tak lama dia berbisik, "itu … _flashdisk._ "

"Ha?" Sejenak Rio terdiam, tapi tidak lama, karena detik selanjutnya dia sudah memajukan wajahnya mendekati Karma dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. "Hoo, _flashdisk_ seorang Akabane Karma berbentuk stroberi, nih? _Kawaii_ ~"

"Berisik!" tanpa bisa dicegah, warna merah menyebar ke seluruh wajah Karma. Bahkan hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya. "Itu ibu yang belikan. Oleh-oleh entah dari negara mana? Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya, kan?"

Rio menggut-manggut mengerti, "Tapi kau suka, kan?" tanyanya dengan seringai menyebalkan yang kembali hadir.

"Uhm, biasa saja." Menghindari tatapan gadis di sebelahnya, Karma memalingkan wajahnya. Bibirnya kembali memainkan sedotan yang sempat terabaikan. "Tonton yang ada di- _flashdisk_ saja."

"Baiklah." mengalah—dengan berhenti menggoda Karma—Rio beranjak dan pergi ke kamarnya. Tak lama dia kembali dengan laptop di tangannya. "Karma, ini … banyak sekali." ucapnya melihat-lihat koleksi video Karma di- _flashdisk._

"Tentu. Semua aku yang _download_ —"

"Di situs ilegal, kan?" potong Rio cepat. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum jahil—lagi.

Karma mengangguk. "Selagi bisa di- _download_ , untuk apa beli Blue-Ray atau HD DVD-nya." digoyangkan kotak jus yang sudah kosong di tangannya. "Zootopia. Tonton itu saja. Kau belum lihat, kan?"

"Aku memang belum lihat—tunggu, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku belum lihat? Seingatku aku tidak pernah bilang sebelumnya?" Rio menatap Karma dengan mata yang memicing curiga.

Karma berdehem. "Jangan dibahas—ah, kau _copy_ saja … kalau kau mau."

"Hah—baiklah," sejujurnya dia sadar Karma mencoba mengalihkan topik, tapi sepertinya pemuda berambut merah itu memang tidak ingin membahasnya. "Nee, Karma … "

"Hm?" Karma hanya melirik sekilas.

"Bagiku ini seperti menemukan harta karun, kau tahu?" Rio menatap Karma dengan binar antusias di kedua matanya. "Semuanya … belum aku tonton."

Sekilas Karma seperti melihat mata biru itu berkilauan. " _Copy_ saja semua." balasnya, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk riang.

Oh, Rio tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Ada banyak pasokan _film_ yang dapat ditontonnya tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepersen pun.

Biarlah karena semuanya di- _downlod_ dari situs ilegal. Toh, bukan dia yang men- _download_ , tapi Karma.

Ternyata ada untungnya juga Karma datang ke rumahnya. Rio rasa dia harus berterima kasih pada _partner in crime_ -nya itu.

"Karma." panggil Rio dengan suara halus. "Hari minggu … "

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dengan mulut—yang lagi-lagi—memainkan sedotan, "Apa?" balas Karma singkat.

" **Mau lanjutkan** _ **game**_ **yang pernah kita mainkan?"**

Karma membatu beberapa saat, tidak lama dia mengukir senyum tulus dibibirnya. "Tentu, Sehari penuh, oke?"

"Oke, siapa takut." balas Rio. Tak lama mereka tertawa bersama.

Karma tahu, meski Rio tidak mengungkapkan secara langsung. Karma tahu betul, kalau teman pirangnya sudah mengajaknya bermain _game,_ tandanya dia sedang berterima kasih padanya.

Gadis bermarga Nakamura itu tersenyum, "Ingin mulai menonton sekarang?"

Karma mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak?"

—dan dengan ditemani beragam makanan ringan serta minuman, mereka berdua terlarut ke dalam alur cerita dari animasi berdurasi hampir dua jam itu.

Tentunya dengan beragam komentar yang sesungguhnya tidak penting, terlontar baik dari Karma maupun Rio.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fanfic_ pertamaku di- _fandom_ ini. Langsung dengan _pair_ favorit, KaruRi. Semoga terhibur dan terima kasih sudah membaca~

Salam,

 **MIO**


End file.
